


5+1 things but it’s Dakota & Cavendish being weird gay time dads

by feeling_pink



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boring chapter titles for right now but I'll fix that later, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Okie-dokie folks get ready for a doozy of a relationships tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, if I didn't list them as a character that means they're just mentioned, so far!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeling_pink/pseuds/feeling_pink
Summary: Five times Milo goes to his gay time dads for advice and the one time they come to him for something.
Relationships: Amanda Lopez/Milo Murphy, Balthazar Cavendish & Vinnie Dakota & Milo Murphy, Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota, Melissa Chase/Zack Underwood, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Things are going to change and it'll be funky but heres where we are right now
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	5+1 things but it’s Dakota & Cavendish being weird gay time dads

**Author's Note:**

> HI!! Welcome to me trying my best!! I just adore the show so I'm trying to write a thing for it!

Milo Murphy was no ordinary kid.

This statement is obvious, but in this case he wasn’t even talking about the hijinks that surround Murphy’s Law and therefore around him. In this case, he was talking about two individuals who were in no way related to him but he considered family. 

No ordinary kid had time-traveling dads 

Now this was not to say his actual mom and dad were bad in any way, Milo loved his parents _so much_ and they were about the best mom and dad he could ask for! But, there was something about the odd time couple that also made them feel like parents to Milo, and in turn Dakota and Cavendish also seemed to consider him some form of family as well. 

Milo had to guess that saving the world against evil pistachio monsters twice forges some sort of bond between people. Who knew?

Back to the matter at hand, Milo was currently faced with a conundrum. So naturally, he wants to talk to someone about said conundrum. 

However, currently, his dad was in the hospital after breaking his arm again, and his mom was there with him. Zack and Melissa were on a date, so he wouldn’t want to interrupt that; especially with Murphy’s Law thrown in the mix, they deserved a quiet normal date! Sarah was trying to explain Dr. Zone to Doctor Doofenshmirtz, and Milo wasn't sure he wanted to go to her for this particular situation. As much as he loved his older sister, she was still his sister and he would rather not fuel teasing material. Then there was his girlfriend Amanda… this was about Amanda so going to her was a definite no!

That left the pair of ex-time travelers. 

Milo had never actively sought out Dakota or Cavendish, so this would be new. He knew Dakota was a big fan of the zoo, so he decided to try his luck in going there.

Milo’s luck is, of course, bad. 

However, on his way back from the zoo he spotted Dakota and Cavendish talking on a park bench. 

Dakota noticed him first and waved with a lazy looking smile. 

With a smile and a skip to adjust his backpack, Milo waved back and walked over to the pair. 

Cavendish had a soft expression that it seemed he reserved for Milo, and on occasion Dakota (wherever the other wasn’t looking). “Milo! What a pleasant surprise,” he exclaimed 

“Sup’ kid?” Dakota followed up, still with that goofy smile. 

“Well actually I was looking for you two!” Milo says, preparing for a bit of an explanation.

Both Dakota and Cavendish’s smiles faltered and exchanged a glance before looking back to Milo.

“Good Heavens, there isn't a...” Cavendish looked from side to side and continued in a low voice, “pistachio problem?” 

“Oh! No!” Milo shook his head at the thought, quickly diminishing the idea. “No, nothing like that, I just… I was kind of hoping for some advice? I guess?” Milo asks sheepishly. 

The time traveler’s looks turned back to fond. “Sure kiddo! Shoot,” Dakota says, motioning for Milo to sit down, he did so. 

“Well,” Milo started, taking a second to think of how to phrase this particular question. “You two haven’t really met Amanda, but she’s my girlfriend! She’s honestly amazing. She’s organized, and the best planner I’ve ever met, and she manages the band, and she’s so pretty and amazing. Shoot, I already said amazing,” Milo rambled. 

“Ah, young love,” Cavendish sighed. “She sounds lovely Milo.” He adds, smiling at the boy. Dakota nodded in agreement.

“She is!” Milo agreed, “Here's the thing though, I was kind of hoping to, you know…” he trailed off, though it became apparent that Dakota and Cavendish did not know, so he continued, “Kiss her? Maybe?” Milo looked away, almost certain his face was redding by the second. 

Dakota sat up, excitement all over his face. “Kid, that’s so cute!” He exclaimed, “Yes, yes, you have to now!” he flapped his arms a little. Gosh, Milo was the most precious kid on the face of the earth, Amanda was one lucky girl!

Before Milo could speak up, Cavendish chipped in, “Now Dakota, Milo is here for advice, he probably wants to know how to go about it.” He says, though he definitely agreed that it was very cute.

Milo nodded, that was exactly the reason he was there, actually.

“Oh, okay!” Dakota rubbed his hands together,, already brainstorming. “Cool cool cool, what was our first kiss? Oh right it was that time we _both_ almost died, yeah no that probably won't come up. Wait! I forgot who I was talking to, it’s not impossible… No, I wouldn't recommend it. Something more romantic for sure.” Dakota rambled.

Cavendish had coughed and looked away at the mention of their first kiss, but that didn’t seem to quell Dakota in his ramblings. It had been quite unorthodox, and far from what Cavendish had imagined his first kiss would go; but looking back, he wouldn’t change it for the world.

Milo looked between the two and smiled to himself. The two grown-ups were such an odd pair, but also seemed perfect for each other somehow. 

The three continued to plan until the sun was almost setting. They had a concrete idea in place, and even a few measures to take against Murphy’s law. 

Milo waved goodbye to the pair and disappeared quickly around the corner. Something about being home in time for his dad to arrive back from the hospital.

Dakota leaned on Cavendish and sighed. 

“We should go back soon as well.” Cavendish piped up.  
“Yeah, yeah. In a minute.” 

They were an odd match, and adding a more than accident-prone middle schooler into the mix made them even odder, but Cavendish was nothing if he didn’t love this family he found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I hope that wasn't bad! Milo is such a cute kid he is definitely completely smitten for Amanda (poor boy, I have plans)


End file.
